


雪国精灵

by Twoflly



Category: aotuworld
Genre: M/M, be, 角色死亡有
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twoflly/pseuds/Twoflly
Summary: 第一、第三人称混视角叙述，特别傻，不知道为什么这么写，至今不明白。





	雪国精灵

**Author's Note:**

> 第一、第三人称混视角叙述，特别傻，不知道为什么这么写，至今不明白。

《雪国精灵》

我17年的时候去过一次尼泊尔。  
当时我犯下了两个失误，一是进去的时机选的不好，那会儿已经是下半年了，将近深秋，频发暴雪。二是为了能欣赏沿途希夏邦马峰群的美景，我搭上了一个车队。后来，车队因为暴雪困在了深山里。  
但也正是因为这两个失误，使得我遇见了那个人。

那是海拔四千米的深夜，车队历经过戈壁，碎石滩，土路的磨砺后，终于在平坦的盘山公路上抛锚了。这就好像多年积劳成疾突然爆发，没有预兆，将所有人都打了个措手不及。  
当时车内的气氛很绝望，因为天气非常冷，大概有零下三十度，周围又刮着沙砾似的暴雪。车子无法发动，也就供应不了暖气。车内和车外一样冷，我们困在半山腰上，四下里漆黑的一片，仿佛在被世界遗忘的角落。  
尽管向导跟我们说已经联络了边防军，很快就会有人来救援，但仍旧没有人相信。这么大的雪，真的会有人上来营救吗。

我因为会一点尼泊尔语所以陪着向导坐在车的前排，副驾驶的位置还是不错的，虽然一样的寒冷，但能看见闪烁的信号灯，那一点亮光在车外的黑暗中亮起，看上去好像有温度似得，给我心里带来一些慰藉。

随着夜越来越深，温度降得的更低了，我把所有的装备都裹在了身上，仍然冷的发抖。车上已经没有人说话了，死气沉沉的一片，连呼吸声的微不可闻。不知道大家有没有过这样的体验，越冷的时候越容易犯困，但这种时候是绝对不能睡的。尤其是在寒冷的地方，很容易在沉睡中被活活冻死。  
向导的经验比较丰富，一直在车里巡视着，看哪个人快睡着了，连忙把他推醒。即使如此，我还是忍不住怀疑自己能否捱过这一晚。时间变得无比漫长，一分一秒都得单拎出来，掰指头数着过。就在我第三次快要睡着的时候，耳边忽然传来了向导兴奋的呼喊，他用蹩脚的中文喊着

“救援来了！救援来了！”

我奋力睁开沉重的眼皮，死死的盯着车前的黑暗，终于看到了一点光。那点光随之扩大成了一簇，更多的光点冒了出来，是边防派来的救援队。我虽然很想冲下车奔过去，下肢却仿佛没了感觉，我只好像个死人一样挺在那里，等着人来把我搬出去，希望他们有担架。

我看到一束光朝我走来，我用尽力气瞪大了眼睛。车窗上出现了一个模糊的影子，有一瞬间，我走神想到了雪山里吃人的怪物，那束光或许是从他眼睛里射出来的。这个想象让我忍不住挣扎了两下，腿好像恢复了点直觉。车门被拉开了，“怪物”露出了他的原貌。  
那是一个高个男人，身上包裹得严严实实，只有一双眼睛露在外面，而那个被我误以为“发光的独眼”，是他手里的电筒。  
令我更为惊讶的是，他很好看。尽管只能看到一双眼，却不影响我下判断。他的眉骨突出，眼窝深邃，看上去像个外国人。瞳孔的颜色很淡，在手电筒的灯光下被映的发黄，但边缘是淡淡的紫。  
他离的近了点，开口道

“能动吗？”

他的声音闷在厚实的口罩里，仍能听出低哑磁性的语调。

我想这也许是吊桥效应，人在遇到危险时，心跳会不自觉的加快，如果在此时出现一个异性，很容易被大脑误认为心动的感觉，并由此滋生钦慕之意。  
但管他是吊桥还是伦敦大桥，我现在能看到他的睫毛了，上面居然沾着雪花，晶莹闪烁。

“能。”

我听到自己说，然后我用尽力气抬了抬我的腿，做膝跳反应似得弹了两下。于是，他冲我点了下头，指了指身后说，救援车在那边。接着便走到后排的位置去查看其它人员状况。我愣在座椅上，感觉自己像个错失良机的傻逼。

我们被送进了边防附近的村镇，那里的建设还不错，有个像模像样的招待所，并且供应热水。我们在那里修整了一天，之后边防军又把我们护送到了边境线。

路上我偷偷用尼泊尔语跟向导打听昨晚碰到的那人，向导跟我说他是“हिउँ देश Elves”翻译过来就是“雪国精灵”、或者“冰乡精灵”的意思。这个称呼听起来有些奇怪还有微妙的羞耻，尽管我得承认他的长相确实担得起精灵这个词。  
他今天也在护送我们的队伍中，坐在最后一排，看着窗外。鼻梁又高又挺，皮肤不像当地人一样被高海拔的紫外线晒得黢黑，反倒白净的让我这个女性都自愧不如。不过向导跟我解释，之所以称呼他为雪国精灵，并不是因为外貌（只有我这么肤浅的认为），而是因为六年前，他救过整个村庄的命。

据说那年雪下的特别早，村民都来不及储备过冬的粮食就被大雪封山，困得动弹不得。他和几个队友当时受暴雪围困在村中逗留，便把这边的情况跟尼泊尔政府上报了出去。上面立刻派了物资运输过来，解了这边的困境。那会儿也是他和几个队友出去接的物资，不过这之中发生了些不幸的事，向导对此说的十分隐晦。话题一转，把他的名字告诉了我。

“格瑞。”向导字正腔圆道。

他的中文向来说的南腔北调，头一次发音这么清晰，我还震惊了一下。

“格瑞？”我跟着他重复了一边。

向导点了点头，黑亮的眼睛看着我说，“英、英雄的名字……”

到达尼泊尔之后，气候好了很多，海拔骤然降低，让空气变得温和湿润。和同行的人都兴奋的冲向了加德满都，只有我询问了向导，能否带我去他们的村庄看看。  
向导有些惊讶，随后又欣然同意了，令我惊喜的是，格瑞也一同去了，不过和我们搭的不是同一班车，我和向导到达车站时，恰好看见他坐着上一趟离去。

我旁敲侧击的询问向导，格瑞经常去他们村子吗？  
向导毫不怀疑的回答，是，进雪山。  
雪山？为什么要进这里的雪山？我问。  
向导的神色一下变得踌躇了，我意识到这可能涉及到了什么隐情，八成和他之前所说的不幸的事有关。于是我转移话题，同向导聊起了格瑞的身世，向导果然又恢复了侃侃而谈。  
我说他一定是混血，因为那头银发真是太扎眼了，如果他不是染的得话。  
向导也同意，他说格瑞的母亲应该是北欧人，后来和一个华人结婚，诞下了他这个中西结合的产物。

到了村庄后，我和向导分道扬镳，找了间民宿住下来。由于来这里是突然兴起的决定，所以我也不知道要做什么。只好捧着相机四处拍游客照，暗地里实际怀着同人偶遇的期许。

在外面转的时间长了，我手指都快要冻僵了，别说偶遇人，连只鸟都没碰着。好在这里的风景不错，群峦叠嶂，溪水环绕，低处是深绿色的树林，高处则有雪山绵延。一张照片里能容下四季的景色，也别有番风味。

突然我的镜头里出现了一个人，熟悉的银白色，令我禁不住心跳加速。我飞快拉近了焦距，那个身影在我的镜头中放大，露出一个垂眸的侧脸，我完全控制不住自己，指尖抽风似的按动镜头，感觉自己又回到了多年前追星的时代。一张张路透照存进了我的相机里，另一边我也在疑惑，这么晚了，他进山做什么？  
他今天没有穿军装，只穿了一件薄薄的黑色冲锋衣，背上背着包，也不像带了帐篷的样子。这个时间已经接近傍晚了，天色很快就要全黑了，如果不能尽快返回，极容易迷失在雪山里。

我终于良心发现，放下镜头，远远的冲他喊了一声，“喂——！”

他回过头来，看了我一眼。这让我大受鼓励，连忙挥动着手臂说：“——太晚了！——回来！”

然而他竟头也不回的走了，我一下就急了，又大喊了几声，他却始终没有回头，只是轻轻摆了两下手。

我郁闷的舔了舔发干的嘴唇，看着他的身影消失在雪山后，泄气的蹲在了地上。过了一会儿，我想通了，他在这里待了这么多年，怎么可能不知道天黑之后无法下山，倒是我这个新来的，咸吃萝卜淡操心。想通之后，我心安理得的抱着相机回旅馆了，主要也是因为腿冻僵了。

但这个时间了他为什么要去雪山里？

晚饭的时候我询问了一下屋主人是否了解格瑞的事，他说自己是刚搬来的，也不清楚。不过书房里有他祖父攒下的报纸，或许会有线索。我对屋主人表达了感谢，酒足饭饱之后，一头栽进了书房。  
诸位可能不了解女人的毅力，如果她对某人感兴趣的话，可以翻遍对方自QQ空间注册之日起发过的所有动态，并据此摸出对方的微博、微信、百度贴吧等其他社交账号。不过是六年前的报纸罢了，我权当化妆品测评似得翻了。

只是我这一通翻下来，翻得头昏脑胀，却并没有找到什么有用的信息。当年向导口中所谓不幸的事，好像并没有见报。不过我也并非全无收获，在那一堆几乎发霉的报纸里，我找到了一份印着格瑞照片的，那是个讲好人好事的边角报，藏在夹缝里，我差一点便漏过去。

六年前的格瑞看上去比现在要青涩多了，脸上的神情也有几分生动。不像现在寒的似捧雪，冷的像块冰。这张照片里，还有一个人，看着跟格瑞差不多大。两人的关系似乎不错，这人搭着格瑞的肩膀，正挑着嘴角轻笑，眼睛像猫似的灵动，很勾人。最令我印象深刻的是，他眼睑下方有个类似于星星的印记，不知道是贴纸还是纹身。看到这张合照时，我禁不住思考起来，难道祖国的小鲜肉都跑去支援边防事业了吗？

我实在太困了，捏着报纸便睡着了，等我醒来时第二天的日头都快落了。我匆匆洗了把脸，在征得屋主人的同意后，拿着报纸去了向导家，我相信他一定知道这件事的内情。

向导正在家泡茶，他今年也快有三十了，活的很是养生。他对着我拿来的报纸沉默了许久后，才慢慢的开口，

“其实也不是不能说，主要是这些年我在带团的过程中，发现接触到的中国人都很避讳这些事。”向导皱着眉，敲了敲磨成黑色的木桌，“而且格瑞他经常过来，我们大家都顾忌着不提。”

我咽了口唾沫，从兜里拿了根烟替向导点上，狗腿的保证自己就是单纯的好奇，绝对不会出去乱说。

向导透过烟雾盯着我看了会儿，我被他那张晒的黑紫，皱纹纵横交错的脸盯得发憷，生怕他看出我目的不纯。好在他还是开口了，他用手指了指报纸上的另一个人，说：

“他叫嘉德罗斯，是格瑞的好朋友好搭档，六年前死了。”

我心口突了一下，感觉有些惋惜。美丽事物的毁灭总是令人唏嘘。

“之前不是跟你说过吗？天降大雪，村里没粮食啦。其实大雪封山有两重危险，一重是断水断粮的天灾，另一重是人祸。”向导道，“天寒地冻的，村民没有吃的，土匪也没有吃的呀。所以当时格瑞他们分成了两拨人，一拨去接应物资，一拨保护村民。格瑞跟着走了，他的好搭档——就这个嘉德罗斯，他因为感冒留了下来。”

“格瑞他们走了没两天，土匪不知道从哪里得了消息，带了枪去半道上埋伏，准备劫粮。格瑞他们为了行路方便，都是轻装上阵。所以嘉德罗斯便带人先去围剿土匪了。”向导抽了口烟，皱眉道。

“这些土匪都是从小在这里长大的，对地形熟悉的不得了。嘉德罗斯他们只是路过，又遇了大雪，一点优势都占不到哇。天那么冷，雪那么深，嘉德罗斯带了十几个人去，没有回来的。”向导唏嘘道，

“后来有几个胆大的村民，循着脚步找了过去，到处都是血，红红白白的一片，残肢断臂都被冻僵了，硬的跟石头一样，有土匪的，也有格瑞他们的人。嘉德罗斯被发现的时候还有呼吸，但人带回来已经不行了。”

向导抖了抖烟灰，继续道“格瑞他们本来是三天的路程，半道下了暴雪，回来的晚了些。嘉德罗斯就吊着一口气硬撑着，床铺都被他伤口裂开的血染的红艳艳的。我们都怕他扛不住，好歹是撑住了，他跟格瑞说了几句话，才安心的走。”

“他那会儿不大，十九岁。”向导拿着手比划了一下，“大概这么高，还是个孩子，总念叨着还能在长。他在格瑞怀里咽的气，闭着眼睛跟平时睡着了一样，好像下秒就能醒来，但是没有。”

……

我没想到是这样一个故事，我从小到大读书、看报、上网冲浪，一切动乱都只存在图像和文字里。烧杀抢掠，土匪害人，它们离我的生活那么远，好像上个世纪的事。但现在它就这么大大咧咧的出现在我面前，我认识的人亲历了这件事，并且仍旧活在悲痛里。这让我感到不知所措，一时间不知道该说什么。我活在平静虚假的表面，不知黑暗深处的汹涌，这明明不是我的错，我却仍旧为此而感到羞愧和悲伤。

以至于后来向导跟我感慨格瑞和嘉德罗斯的感情是如何好，如何深，我都没能注意。直至后来我才意识到，如果两个成年男性总是结伴而行，睡同一张床，钻同一个被窝，有时牵手，有时拥抱。他们之间的关系，也许没有看上去那么简单。而真相或许比人们所知，更加残忍。

 

尼泊尔的雪山比记忆中还要冷上几分。格瑞手里的登山杖是在山下小店随便买的，价格高，质量还不行。稍微用点力，就吱呀作响。傍晚的风太大，手里的东西又不中用，格瑞决定在原地修整一下，等风小些了再继续走。  
他在雪山之间找了个夹缝，虽然还是一样的冷，但至少四面透风变成了两面，他在夹缝中坐下，就着冷风，喝了口保温杯里的水。傍晚的雪山有种脱离人间的美，远天全然笼罩在橙红色的夕阳之下，像浓墨重彩的油画，四周的雪山则被映的金光闪闪，雪色和金色交相辉映。格瑞被阳光刺的眯了眯眼睛，寻思着当初为什么会选这座山呢？  
好像是因为它最高吧，每当暮色笼罩便金光璀璨，让他想起一个人的眼睛。  
格瑞再上路时，把那根登山杖拿起来往地上一磕，折成两半，扔到了山下。他近年性子愈发沉默，脾气也越来越不好，像是传染了某人身上的特质。有些人就是这样，明明已经走的连影儿都没了，他存在的痕迹却仍旧根深蒂固，像潜移默化的习惯，又像不时发作的隐疾，每分每秒都在提醒着你，他的存在。  
格瑞站在山下，把安全锁扣好，深吸了一口夹着雪沫的空气，开始缓缓攀登。天色已经开始逐渐变暗了，他也不着急，动作有条不紊，身形矫健的在山壁间跃动，像一只灵活的藏羚羊。他以前在这附近做过边防军，虽然已经有好些年了，身手倒是没怎么拉下，那会儿营里组织攀岩大赛，他还得过第二名，第一是嘉德罗斯那个神经病。即使相隔多年，格瑞再想起嘉德罗斯的初印象，还是要公平公正的称他一声神经病。  
这个神经病现在就埋在这座雪山的某一处，格瑞给他立了碑，上面的字是他一笔一划亲手刻的，那是他第一次那么认真的写嘉德罗斯的名字。而他曾经固执的以为这应当签在他们的结婚同意书上。

格瑞第一次见到嘉德罗斯是在军营里，十六岁毛都没长齐的小孩，脾气又坏又倔，还逞凶好斗，没一样讨人喜欢的地方。  
格瑞开始烦他烦的很，因为嘉德罗斯总是来找他切磋，而军队里纪律严明，禁止私斗。格瑞每次和他打架都要被罚，嘉德罗斯因为是首长的宝贝儿子，没人敢罚他，所以格瑞更烦他了。

倒底是什么时候开始不再讨厌嘉德罗斯，可能是执意要陪他一起受罚夜跑的时候，可能是野地拉练发烧时，默不作声接过他三十公斤装备的时候，可能是那天在草场酣畅淋漓的打了一架，他们身上沾满了草屑，有泥土的腥味，有露水的湿气，嘉德罗斯忽然俯身压下来，嘴唇又烫又软，还残留着大白兔奶糖的甜味。

嘉德罗斯总是一副嚣张又不羁的模样，好像世上没有事能难倒他。可他第一次去食堂吃饭的时候，才知道鸡蛋有壳，剥的坑坑洼洼，整个鸡蛋都瘦了一圈。第一次扯破作战服的时候，缝的歪歪扭扭，袖子和裤裆缝到一起。格瑞实在看不下去，嘲讽了几句后，替他拆了重缝。嘉德罗斯为表感谢，把格瑞所有衣服的袖子都和裤裆缝到了一起。第一次回家探亲时，带着一身伤，连夜撬锁拱进了他的被窝，说这次是真的被老头赶出来了，你会收留我吧，收留我吧。

还有个第一次是在雪山下的湖泊，他们趁着放假的时候开了一辆军车溜出来，在蔚蓝清透的湖边搭了个帐篷。湖水如镜面似得倒映着雪山，在嘉德罗斯的水漂下破碎又复原。  
晚上温度又到了零下，嘉德罗斯开了两个小太阳还冷的抖擞，他团在睡袋里，说，不行不行，得去车上睡，不然肯定冻死。结果被格瑞一把拉住手腕又拽了回来，格瑞身上更冷，他体温本来就不高，强行挤进睡袋里，嘉德罗斯说抱他跟抱块冰似的。嘉德罗斯仍旧冷的哆嗦，却没有推开他，暖和的四肢缠上来，滚烫汗湿的掌心钻进格瑞的短裤里，说，你冷吗，我给你暖暖吧。

后来格瑞进到了更温暖的一处，高热湿滑的软肉包裹着他，嘉德罗斯低低的哀鸣着，眼角通红，像是受了天大的委屈。嘴唇却无比蛮横的啃上来，咬的格瑞的嘴唇都破了皮，有力的双腿紧紧夹住格瑞的腰肢，湿软柔嫩的地方泣着吃下硬挺，被插的红肿流水。  
嘉德罗斯第一次给人碰，不懂得放松，不知道怎么让自己舒服。只是拼命忍着，手把睡袋都挠破了，眉头凶巴巴的皱着，眼睛里却全是泪，被人插的低声哼哼。格瑞的手摸过他柔软的手臂，耸起的肋骨，绷紧的腰腹……男孩的身体，温暖柔软，嗓音像奶猫叫似得甜糯。  
格瑞也是头一回，手忙脚乱的安抚着，吻胡乱的落，下身却不讲理一次次的撞进去，发了狠磨那个湿软的小缝，在柔嫩的肠肉里肆意顶弄，把紧窄的穴道插成自己的形状。嘉德罗斯很暖，身上暖，嘴里暖，下面也很暖。格瑞抱着他，就像抱着一个小火球，连灵魂都感到了烫。  
嘉德罗斯低喘着，抓住格瑞掰开他腿的手臂，语不成句的央求着慢点、轻点，却没喊过一句疼，说过一次不要。他们在电暖气照的明亮的帐篷里赤身翻滚，帐篷上映着他们交媾的身影，在碧湖雪山下纠缠不休。

时隔多年，每每想起嘉德罗斯，模样神情还是那样的鲜活。然而那份鲜活却消逝在了他的面前，血从绷带里渗出来，只剩满手斑驳。  
格瑞看到嘉德罗斯的时候，他已经是弥留之际。子弹深入腹部，弹片扎入肺叶，每一次呼吸都像刀刮胸口似的痛苦，嘉德罗斯喘的像个老旧的风箱，血沫从气管涌出来，呛得整个人咳嗽不止。他就这么硬生生的捱着。摸着格瑞的脸说，我就想看看你，再看看你就好。

嘉德罗斯说他从小就有环游世界的想法，一直盘算着退伍后，拿着存下的钱，天南海北的跑。看内华达的火瀑布，看每天下雨的罗赖马山，看莫赫悬崖的日落，泡冰岛蓝湖，现在这些只能便宜格瑞了，银行卡在桌兜里，密码是他俩的生日。希望格瑞务必完成他的愿望，不要随随便便跟他走。

嘉德罗斯在格瑞怀里絮絮叨叨，他还发着低烧，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着格瑞的胸口，格瑞感到他的温度在一点一点的流失，最后变的比他更冰冷。

如嘉德罗斯所愿，这些年格瑞去过很多地方，他踏过许多山，淌过无数溪水。嘉德罗斯以为他走的够远，就能学会放下。然而格瑞行了千里路，心里想着念着的始终是这里。

中途下了一场小雪，耽搁了些时间。格瑞走到记忆之处时，天色已经快要黑了。格瑞没看到熟悉的墓碑，有些急，用铲子在大概的位置铲雪。几铲子下去，终于看到了黑色的石碑。只是石碑被风吹倒了，和冰在一起冻得牢牢的。格瑞用登山锥使着戳了几次，只划出一点雪沫。  
天要黑了，格瑞也放弃了，他慢慢躺在冰面上，用手摸索着抱住了石碑，就像多年前抱着钻进他被窝的嘉德罗斯。格瑞的嘴里吐出一口白气，他用下巴轻轻蹭了下石碑的侧面，小声说：

“你让我去的地方我都去过了，每年一沓照片烧给你，烧了六年了不知道你看腻没有。我从来没拍过自己，就是要你想我，有执念的人过不了河，你活该等我。”说道这里格瑞轻轻笑了下，他的睫毛沾了霜，泛着雪一样的白，“要是我下去没看到你，你就完蛋了，嘉德罗斯……”

“好了，我累了，现在你肯带我走了吧。”

“外面，好冷啊。”

……

 

我在边境留了下来，做了个支教老师，有时候也会被军营里请去上课。这边的生活不大安宁，他和我原来的过的日子截然不同。有时候会在半夜听到枪响，有流匪，有毒品，几乎每天都在死人，与之相比，雪山里又冻死了几个迷失的旅人这种新闻实在不新奇。

那天我下课的时候，正好碰上营里大扫除，有几个没人用的房间要空出来留给新兵。不知是被什么吸引，我鬼使神差的走进了其中一间屋子。几个人正在里面打扫，他们见我进来倒也没赶人，反而嬉皮笑脸的说了句，老师好，这儿灰尘大，您可别呛着。

我知道他们是在耍嘴皮子，也没搭理，而是好奇的打量起这间屋子的陈设。这间屋子里的东西很少，但都摆的很规整，虽然现在被这些新兵蛋子搞乱了一大半。我正这么想着，忽然有一个枕头被丢到了我脚边。

也不知他们是故意的，还是无心。我想起上次家访的时候，有个贫困户学生好像连枕头都没有，便顺手捡了起来，琢磨着要是还能用就洗洗给人送过去，反正他们也不要了，小孩子正发育，没有枕头睡不好。  
我把枕头拿起来抖了抖，遗憾的发现里面的荞麦皮好像有些受潮，奇怪的是我们这大高原风干物燥的，怎么还有东西能受潮。  
抖着抖着，忽然有一片东西从里面掉了出来，我从地上捡起来一看，是张剪报，还是我见过的那张——拍的是格瑞和他的搭档。照片中两个人笑的风轻云淡，全然不知未来将要发生的事。  
这张剪报被保存的很好，用宽胶带做了个塑封，只不过毕竟时间久了，边角有些发黄，胶带上也好像被人反复摩挲过，有些地方被磨糊了。

我拿着这张照片走到阳光下，正午的光线刺的我睁不开眼，忽然间觉得眼眶酸痛，有了落泪的冲动。


End file.
